


It Will Rain (Formally this woman's work)

by Not_a_girly_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Ghosts, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haunted Houses, Murder, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Paranormal, Postpartum Depression, Purgatory, Romantic Angst, Self-Worth Issues, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_girly_girl/pseuds/Not_a_girly_girl
Summary: Sakura just wanted to get away from.all the drama. She needed to relax, relate, and release. So when she comes up on a house, a big and beautiful one at that, for a low price, she had no choice but to jump at the opportunity! Along with her toddler daughter, she moves in and tries to get her life together. But after a few days, she can't help the feeling of being watched.. Maybe it's the paranoia. Or maybe...maybe it's something entirely differentNaruto is a ghost who is self aware that he's stuck in purgatory. With no way to go on to glory, he's focred to be a mere shadow in this house. The very house he died in. When a woman moves in, he, at first, thinks nothing of it. But as time goes...he finds himself..drawn to her? Maybe she can help him..
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sneak peek at something new I'm cooking up. Tell me what you guys think?

...ake.....up

Wa....u...

.....Wake up

WAKE UP

Darkness surrounding me. It was hard to make out but has my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see where I was. It was a room.. My room...?

I attempted to get up but I felt sudden pain in my lower abdomen. I instinctively clutched onto my stomach but froze as I felt it. Some... liquid? It was thick and it smelled like..like... blood.

I grimaced at the anticipated pain as I slowly got up from the floor and stumbled into my bathroom. Leaning over the counter for support, I turned on the light to see what exactly is going on.

I screamed in horror at the gruesome sight. My shirt was completely soaked in blood, my...blood..? It was everywhere, from my stomach to my cheeks to my hair, my hands, my pants.

"Oh fuck..." Is all I could muster up. My hands, shaky as they were, slowly pulled up my shirt and I instantly lost my balance.

"W-What the fuck!"

My stomach was completely full of stab wounds, some wounds so deep I can see right through. My intestines could be seen hanging out a little and my skin, well what was left of it, forever ruined. Shock filled my brain and I and the pain I felt before seemed long gone from my mind.

My breathing became heavy, my mind went blank and I became dizzy. I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness.

"Am I...am I truly...it can't....be."

Between the blood and body horror, nothing could prepare me for the realization.

I was killed in my own house with no recollection of who did it and how it happened. As a result, I'm trapped here. I don't know how ,but I'm going to get out of here and move on. One way or another.


	2. "I Need Space"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sneak peek of what I'm cooking up. Tell me what you guys think?

"Thank you for coming Ino. I really appreciate it."

Ino sipped her water and smiled "Of course. You know I'm always here for you Sakura."

"I know.. and you've really been there. You and Sai have really been such a great help and-"

"Alright alright let's cut the crap." She looked at me. "You've been acting strange around the house. And because I know you , I probably have a good idea what you're thinking. Sakura.." she put my hand in hers. "You're not burdening us by staying with us."

"Ino..." A stray tear fell from my eyes. "I-I just can't help but think that way. With two babies in the house and housing and my whole drama with Sasuke-kun..." I sighed. "It's just...it's a lot."

"And you know we both love you-"

"I know a-and it's not that. It's just that...I really need some space-some time to think. I'd feel better if I was in my own place and think things through."

"You really thinking about leaving him?"

".....That's...what I have to think about. Goodness I just need space. Which..is why I wanted to talk to you outside of the home."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I...found a place-a nice and beautiful place. It's a two bedroom one-story house. It's just four blocks away, just outside of town.."

"I see.. How's the rent?"

"Surprisingly affordable. What do you think?"

"I think...what ever makes you happy and be in a happy place is alright with me. Now, what about Sarada. Do you need us to take her while you-"

"I wouldn't want to dump her you guys...but I'd feel comfortable if you kept her while I clean the place up and get everything moved in."

"What do you mean clean? You've been over there right?"

"Yeah and...it's a mess." Sakura chuckled. "It's no wonder the realtor was so eager for me to take the house."

"Ok, now I'm scared." Ino laughed. "Anyway, it's no problem, we'll keep her for a few days while you get the place ready. Here, I'll even help with the moving and cleaning."

Sakura looked at her and immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you Ino. Thank you."

"Of course. Now come on, let's eat and then go home."

"Right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're home!" Ino announced. Soon after, both toddlers, inojin and Saradra, ran to the front door to their respective mothers with Sai following after.

"Mommy!" Sarada chimed. Her big rosey cheeks made look even more adorable. I picked up her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Hello Saradra-chan.."

Ino did the same with Inojin and kissed him and Sai. "Thanks for looking after the kids whole went out for a bit."

"No problem. I like being with the children. We get along very well. "

"Well, with that being said, we need to talk, all three of us." Ino said.

"Oh, alright.." He said.

Ino and I put the children down and left them to play in the other room while the three of us adults went into the living room.

"So.." Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I found a house and I moving out."

"Moving where?" He questioned.

"It's just four blocks away-just outside of town." Ino answered for me.

"Yes, it's close enough to everyone so it's not like I'm far."

"I see..." I could tell he was thinking about Sarada. Being here for some time, since Sarada was just right months, he made a real bond with her. As if he was her biological uncle.

"I need to clean up the house and get things ready and check it out before I completely move in there so would you be ok if you two kept Saradra while I do that?"

"That'll be no problem at all Sakura. You know...I think of her as my niece."

"She is our niece Sai." Ino giggled.

"Exactly. Doesn't matter if you two are related or not, I think you're a great uncle to my daughter and I am certain she thinks the same."

His shocked expression quickly formed into a wide smile. I remember back when we were kids, back when we first met, he expressed how he didn't have a family. The way he struggled with Inojin...I'm so glad he became comfortable to the family life. "...Thank you Sakura."

"It's the truth." I smiled back at him. "I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go retire for the night."

"We'll go by the house tomorrow morning? I'm curious to see what this house looks like." Ino teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Come on Saradra, it's time to go to sleep." My daughter turned to me then back to Inojin, told him goodnight, and ran into my arms. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." Ino and Sai replied back.

As I got my daughter and I ready for bed, I thought about what Ino said back at the Ramen stand.

You really thinking about leaving him?

If I'm being honest with myself, I just don't know if I'm ready to take that step. But at the same time, Sasuke...he's barely home. He hasn't seen Sarada since what? She was born? No calls, occasional letters...it's just too much. Not to mention our financial struggles. It just feels like I'm raising our daughter by myself. 

"Good night mommy..." Sarada sleepily whispered in chest. I held her close and kissed her again. 

"Good night baby.."

Every night, I lay my head on this pillow, total darkness surrounding me with nothing but the moon as a source of lighting shining through the window, I think it. Shit, it already feels like I'm a single mother. Might as well make it official right? It should be that simple...but it's not. And I hate myself for making it that way. If I hadn't fallen for him...who knows. Then again...

"Sarada..."

I wouldn't have her..

Much to think about.


	3. "Out the corner of my eye.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sai watches the kids, Ino and Sakura check out the newly purchased house

"You weren't exaggerating when you said that it was outside the village huh?" I heard Ino huff from behind.

"Its not even that far, stop being so dramatic. Besides this is-"

"The cheapest place-yeah I know but..so far out. You sure you don't want to stay with us? We have plenty room at our house.."

Thanks but I really need this, I've been staying over for such a long time...I just need some time to think and be by myself. Its not that I think I'm a bother or anything but...I think being by myself will help me clear my mind and just help me see what I really want and what my next move is. Besides, I already got all of necessary items moved in."

"Alright..." She finally accepts. "Hey, this the house?"

"Yup..."

"This...isn't half bad...but its not that good, sort of in the middle for me." She said.

I agree. This place, on the outside at least, looks alright. It was a small house with trees covering its front. It had a porch, a red door, and a wide window right next to it. "Lets hope the inside emulates the same...or better. You know, once its all cleaned up."

"Uh yeah...I'm scared to inside." she said a little sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Stop it and come on here. go inside and see-"

"Oh!"

"Uhm...I thought you said it was messy? This..really isn't messy Sakura."

"It..was? I mean the realtor and I both saw..."

"Think they went out of their way to clean up the place? You did say they were a little desperate to get rid of this place."

"Think so? I mean, they were desperate but...not that desperate to clean. It wasn't much to clean, just some sweeping and such but...still. Hmm."

"Maybe they were generous. Anyway, I'm going to bring in some of the boxes from the house and then we can start unpacking the boxes that's already here, ok?"

"Sounds nice. While you go do that..I'm going to go explore for a bit.."

"Don't be too long!" i heard her shout from outside.

"Trust me, I won't..."

As I walked around the house, I took in more detail than I had before visiting. I could make out all the cracks in the walls, the fresh white paint, even the left over tape from protecting the door frame from the paint. It seemed as if there were a complete makeover done to this house. I wonder, was it because it was old? If thats the case, the people who did it didn't do such a great job because again...I can see right through the illusion. 

As I step further in the back rooms, I could feel a certain, pressure falling on me. It was getting hard to..breath? I can't describe but it felt..weird, something isn't right. And why is it getting colder the longer I stay in this room? "What the fuck?" I protrude closer to my bedroom and i swear i saw something out of the corner of my eye-

" Sakura!"

I yelped and quickly turned around. "Y-Yes?"

"You didn't hear me call you?" Ino came closer visibly a little annoyed. Come help me unpack your stuff."

"Sorry Ino, i was just...come on we can start on this box here. its get the least amount of items in it anyway."

I don't know what that was back there but...it didn't feel right. And I know i saw someone..or something out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I'm seeing things.. It wouldn't be the first time I saw something that wasn't there the whole time. Probably nothing...

"Hey, first, these are some nice candles, where do you want these?'

"Let me show you."

Yeah, probably nothing..


End file.
